Albedo (BKL)
Many years later in the future, Albedo has given up his villainous life and the effort to restore his Galvan form. He has been left stranded on Earth as punishment for his crimes against the Omniverse. Disguising himself, he works as a mechanic on alien vehicles in under town. Appearance Physically speaking, his human form is nearly identical to that of Ben 10,000, though traditional traits of his past have been retained. His eyes have remained a bright red, his white hair, etc. His skin is pale and has bags underneath his eyes. On his right hand is a large scar covering his entire wrist. In terms of clothing, he is usually seen wearing a mechanic's uniform, white shirt underneath, dotting the name tag of "A." This seems to be retained as his only outfit. Whenever he uses his ability to shapeshift and attain an alien form, said forms are usually to those of any other Omnitrix user's. Though he retains his red eye color, having darker or paler color schemes, and lacking an Omnitrix symbol. Personality Due to decades on earth, he has matured out of his sociopathic and villainous tendencies. He no longer wishes to regain his natural form or to have any conflict with the authorities, believing such pursuits to now only lead to trouble. Though he does lingering thoughts of revenge, he tends to dash them away, not wanting to return to his old ways. He portrays hate towards Azmuth and the other heroes, for they had stranded him on Earth in poor conditions as punishment. He has yet to do anything to change his situation, finally becoming intelligent enough to realize that the heroes will only foil him again, and just needs to accommodate to the situation. He sympathizes with Benjamin, knowing what it's look to having to both look like Ben Tennyson and having your own feats being ignored for someone else's. He encourages him for his decision to surpass such by being his own man, even if it is not for the better. He is currently on good terms with Benjamin and his friends. He still retains his addictive cravings for Chili Fries, though he no longer blames them on Ben's DNA, owning up to just liking them. He has learned to at least eat more mannerly. Powers and Abilities Although lacking an Omnitrix, Albedo still maintains his secondary empowerment of transforming upon will. He is a skilled fighter in his alien forms, accommodating to their abilities and using them in combat. He has shown that he is able to take on a group of armed and experienced Plumbers on his own, but simply avoids such because of his improving good behavior. He is naturally very intelligent even above Galvan standards, displaying such as he is constantly repairing and upgrading alien tech and vehicles. This is even further displayed when he is forced into situations of combat, and showing that he is a cunning strategist. This is has been shown alongside his knowledge of the Omnitrix, giving Benjamin advice on how to fight Ken and his alien forms. Biography Despite his now extensive age, Albedo has retained his adult human appearance for years. Azmuth and the authorities had sentenced to a poor living situation on Earth, as a form of "parole", due to his improving good behavior. Albedo has given up his villainous life and the effort to restore his Galvan form. Currently, he works as a mechanic on alien vehicles in Undertown. As Benjamin tries to find a way to tamper and defeat the Omnitrix, Psychobos gives a tip leading Benjamin to Albedo. Feeling pity on Benjamin, Albedo reveals himself to the boy. Striking an agreement with him, Albedo decides to help him by giving Benjamin advice on how to defeat the Omnitrix's alien forms in a fight. Benjamin has him on close communication for strategies and mechanics. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • Like Psychobos, Albedo has matured out of his villainous mindset, no longer committing any of crime and such. Believing it to be troublesome and practically pointless by this point. * Some have believed his new behavior to be him finally retaining the lesson learned by his Ultimate form in the past. • It is unknown the reason behind his longevity. But one would believe him to have gone through to many freak accidents for aging to be a lingering affect. * It is revealed that his Recreated Ultimatrix was both disabled and forcefully taken away by Azmuth at some point. It is implied that is behind the large scarring on his wrist. • Albedo has been in the Null void for a period of time, and using his abilities, had on the record mated with a female Way Bad. This resulted in a mutated offspring, and he is ashamed of the entire endeavor. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Galvans Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Benjamin Levin Category:Former Villains Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Males Category:Future Characters Category:Future Self Characters